


Reporting the results

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cellphones, Conversation, Making Plans, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Texting, cakes, mention of the Diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel sends Anon a text about how her cake turned out.





	Reporting the results

>Spinel took a deep breath as she stood in her private little home and looked at the pink phone in her hand, her gloves removed and her nails retracted. She was a little nervous about what she would say, or rather what she would type into the phone. She was still reveling at a human liking her enough to trade information with her, a ball of uncertainty coiling in her stomach.   
>Spinel had promised the man, Anon, that she'd send him a picture of the cake she baked and tell him how Steven had reacted to the surprise. Thoughts ran through her head as she tried to come up with what she wanted to say. "Is this.....really a good idea? What if he was messing with me? What if he gave me the wrong number? What if I say something terrible to him without realizing it?!" then Spinel took a few deep breaths as she whispered to herself, her body twisting and untwisting as she breathed in and out.. "No, calm down, breath. You, you've been through this before with gems, you've gotta keep calm and just.....go for it. Just be yourself."  
>Her fingers flew across the screen as she typed in her message to Anon. "Hey, how's it going? I hope your cake turned out as lovely as mine did! My friend enjoyed the cake a whole lot, he shared it with everyone around him, like I thought he would. It was very delicious, everyone enjoyed their slice! Well, everyone who tasted it did. Here's a picture of my cake!" Spinel attached an image of her cake she had taken before boxing it up and carrying it over to Steven's house, then hit the send button, her heart leaping up in excitement as she saw the notification her message had been sent successfully.  
>Spinel smiled as she looked at her phone expectantly, holding it gently in her hands as she waited eagerly for a response. As the minutes began creeping by, her smile slowly faded, her eagerness dying down as the doubts started setting in once again in her mind. "Oh, oh no, I've only ever texted with Steven, the Diamonds, and the Crystal gems. What, how long does it normally take for someone to reply? They get back to me quickly, but.....but how long will it be until I hear from Anon? What if.....what if I somehow messed it up? What if he changed his mind about wanting to get to know me?! How, how am I suppose to know if-"  
>A buzz from her phone interrupted her thoughts. Spinel tossed it in the air in surprise, fumbling to catch it and tossing it between her hands like a hot potato for a moment before she caught it in her hands and looked at her phone.  
>Spinel cracked a smile once more as she looked at her phone, her eyes lighting up when she saw the message was from Anon. Eagerly, she read the message he had sent her. "Wow, that's a lovely cake! Sounds like you and your friends had a good time! Here's a picture of my cake" attached below those words was an image of a plain brown rectangle with little pink dots on the corners. It was vastly different from Spinel's round pink cake with lining of blue, yellow, and white frosting. She wondered briefly what flavor of cake he had made before she kept reading the message. "It tastes good for a first attempt, I think! A little less chocolate frosting next time, and a few less berries thrown into the mix." then a chill went through her as she saw the final line of his message. "Are you free to talk?"  
>"What, what do I do? He, he wants to talk to me? Right now? Would it hurt his feelings if I said no? Should I lie and tell him I'm busy to think of what I want to say to him?" those thoughts ran through Spinel's mind before she shook them away. "No, focus, he responded to you, you're in a private place, you've got time.....the friend thing to do is call him up, right?"  
>Spinel hesitated before she pulled up her contact list and dialed up his number. She held her breath as the phone rang twice, letting out a sigh of relief as she heard Anon's voice coming from her phone. "Guess you were free after all, glad to hear it. How are you doing right now?"  
>Spinel swallowed hard before she answered. "Fine, I'm doing fine. How about you?"  
>"I'm doing great, thanks for asking. That cake you made looked good. You've got to give me decoration tips sometime."   
>Spinel let out a nervous chuckle. "Y-yeah, I can show you the squeeze on that! Your cake looked pretty good though. Was that your first cake?"  
>"Sure was! I've been wanting to try new things out, baking was a long time coming. How about you?"  
>"First cake ever. It was nice to follow clear directions for a change. Usually I wing new experiences." Spinel started to shift her arm into a wing, then realized Anon wouldn't be able to see her visual aid.  
>Anon still let out a slight chuckle at the other end of the line. "I bet you do, you seemed like the adventurous and impulsive sort. Want to channel that impulsiveness into meeting up tomorrow?"  
>Spinel let out a gasp, and was about to agree to it, when a thought ran through her mind. Nervousness at how Anon would respond to her gnawed at her mind as she spoke her reply. "Oh, I, I want to meet up tomorrow, really, but I'll be busy the whole day with the Diamonds. I promised them I'd visit at least once a week, and tomorrow marks the week for me."  
>"Diamonds huh? I saw the name of one in your phone, Blue Diamond. What's the deal with them? Her picture had her smiling, but she still looked sad."  
>Spinel let out a sigh before she replied. "It's a long story and I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about them yet. They took me in, but they're......they're a lot to handle Anon. They've got a lot of emotions to sort through, but they always so nice and welcoming to me."  
>Anon thought for a moment before he replied. "Sure, that's fair, they sound like their your family? Possibly parents or guardians if I had to guess."  
>"Haha, something like that. I really am sorry."  
>"It's cool. What about the day after tomorrow? Will you still be with them then?"  
>Spinel cracked smile. "I should be back on Earth by then. Where would you like to meet? I can bounce to wherever you'd like."  
>"Hah, you're a really out of this world gal eh? How about we meet up at the road leading out of Beach City? We can find an adventure together and get to know each other better."  
>A light blush formed on Spinel's cheeks. "I, I'd like that a lot. So, uh, how about we meet at nine in the morning? Or is that too early for you?"  
>"Nine works great for me, enough time to eat breakfast and make the drive. I look forward to seeing you then."  
>"Y-yeah, I'll see you then! Hope you have a good day tomorrow!" Spinel spoke excitedly. With a date and time set, a weight of worry lifted from her mind.   
>"You too, have fun with your Diamonds." With those words, Anon hung up the phone.   
>Spinel bounced around the room in glee. She couldn't believe how well that had gone, how silly it had been for her to worry over it. She knew she still had to make it through the day with the Diamonds, but she was excited to meet Anon the day after. She couldn't wait to tell the Diamonds about her prospective new friend.


End file.
